With development of technologies, design of display devices is constantly pursuing smooth usage experience, and meanwhile, it is increasingly pursuing sensory experiences of users. Performances, such as wide viewing angle, high resolution, narrow border, high screen ratio, etc., have become selling points for display devices. Display devices in the prior art generally use a lens imaging method to expand visual angles of human eyes, but resolutions of display screens of the display devices may not be greatly improved. Accordingly, viewing angle resolutions may decrease, and image qualities may deteriorate. This phenomenon is mainly manifested as a screen window effect of a black matrix (BM).
In existing technologies, a technique of adding an array of micro-lenses on a light-exiting side of a display panel is generally used to solve this problem. Accordingly, areas of light spots may be increased, and spacings between pixels may be reduced. But, micro-lenses may have a high cost. Further, the micro-lenses may need to be accurately aligned with the display panel, so processes forming the display devices may be difficult, and product yields may be reduced.
The disclosed methods and structures are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.